Celebration of Kisses for the Lion
by Kurobara Jio
Summary: Hal terakhir yang diingat oleh Leo Aiolia sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri adalah Seiya yang menyapanya, mengajaknya mengobrol dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk kembali ke kuil kelima. Ya, itu hal terakhir yang ia ingat. 8.16 / B'day Fic for Leo Aiolia


Hal terakhir yang diingat oleh Leo Aiolia sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri adalah Seiya yang menyapanya, mengajaknya mengobrol dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk kembali ke kuil kelima. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, terbaring di kamarnya sendiri dengan bagian belakang kepala terasa sedikit nyeri, tanpa mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi atau bahkan siapa yang sudah membawanya ke kuil Leo.

Kedua alisnya saling bertautan. Berusaha keras mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tidak bisa, usahanya hanya membuatnya semakin pusing saja.

Dengan sedikit terhuyung ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Hal yang pertama dia lihat adalah kegelapan. Betapa kagetnya dia saat tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi terang benderang, seluruh rekannya—bahkan _Pope_ dan Athena berkumpul di situ dan dengan serempak mereka mengucapkan selamat padanya.

"_Happy birthday, Aiolia!_"

* * *

**_Celebration of Kisses for the Lion_**

_Disclaimer:_

**_Saint Seiya _**_by** Masami Kurumada**_

_Based on **Celebration of Kisses for the Light **by **Tasuku** and translation by **Boroiheya**_

_Warning:_

_Typo(s), OOC_

_Slight BL [**Aiolos x Saga**]_

* * *

Aiolia duduk di depan meja panjang, dengan semua rekannya mengelilingi dirinya. Ada rasa terharu saat tahu kalau mereka ingat akan hari ulang tahunnya, bahkan sampai repot-repot menyiapkan pesta untuknya. Meski cara yang mereka pakai untuk mengejutkannya cukup kasar.

Seiya dan Shiryu menghampirinya, meminta maaf pada sang Singa karena mereka berdualah yang ditugaskan untuk membuat pria berambut coklat itu tak sadarkan diri—dengan Seiya sebagai pengalih perhatian dan Shiryu lah yang memukul kepalanya hingga ia pingsan. Dan terakhir diketahui kalau Aldebaran yang mengangkutnya dari koloseum ke kamarnya.

Semua makanan telah habis dilahap, bahkan kue yang disediakan pun telah habis. Shun yang entah kenapa menjadi pembawa acara dalam acara ulang tahun Aiolia berdiri dari kursinya. Tangannya memang setumpuk kartu, yang membuat Aiolia bertanya-tanya untuk apa kartu itu.

"Aiolia-_san_, kami sudah menyediakan hadiah untukmu. Dan semua yang ada di sini akan memberikannya paadamu." Shun tersenyum lembut. Setelahnya, ia mengedarkan kartu yang ia pegang tadi.

Orang pertama yang menerima setumpuk kartu yang diedarkan oleh Shun adalah Mu, dengan Aldebaran dan Shaka yang berada di sebelahnya. Mereka bertiga tampak sibuk memilih diantara kartu-kartu itu.

Mu akhirnya berdiri, menghampiri Aiolia dengan selembar kartu di tangannya. Tangannya yang bebas memegang sisi wajah sang pemilik zirah Leo dan pemuda Lemurian itu mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipinya. Wajah Aiolia sontak memerah, bingung dan malu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Mu?" Sang Singa mendesak Mu untuk memberitahukan padanya apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

Aries Mu menunjukkan kartu yang ia pegang pada Aiolia, menampakkan tulisan 'Pipi' yang ada di kartu itu. Pandangan Aiolia langsung beralih ke Shun yang tersenyum polos tanpa dosa.

"Setiap kartu bertuliskan masing-masing anggota tubuh, masing-masing orang akan memilih satu kartu dan mencium bagian tubuh yang tertulis di kartu. Itu adalah hadiah dari kami," jelasnya, masih dengan senyuman polos.

Belum sempat Aiolia melayangkan protes, Shaka dan Aldebaran sudah menghampirinya dan berdiri di samping dan belakangnya. Shaka menarik tangannya, bersamaan dengan Aldebaran yang mengecup surai coklat milik Aiolia, pria berdarah India itu mencium punggung tangan sang Singa.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Aiolia," Mu tersenyum padanya, begitu pula dengan Shaka dan Aldebaran yang mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Aiolia tertawa mendengarnya. Dia akhirnya tahu maksud perbuatan teman-temannya tadi. Ciuman di pipi, punggung tangan dan rambut menyatakan 'Kasih sayang', itu cukup membuatnya senang. "Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Kartu tadi ternyata sudah berpindah tangan. Saga dan Kanon sibuk memilih kartu mana yang akan mereka ambil. Kanon berkali-kali menyodorkan sebuah kartu pada Saga dan berkali-kali pula ia tolak. Setelah diskusi yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sudah mendapatkan pilihan mereka.

Saga dan Kanon yang selanjutnya mendekati Aiolia dengan kartu yang tadi dipilih. Sang Gemini kakak memegang dahi Aiolia, menyibakkan poninya dan mengecup keningnya dengan penuh sayang. Kanon sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, tangannya memegang tangan Aiolia, mengecup pergelangan tangannya dengan menyerigai jahil.

Aiolia refleks menarik tangannya dari Kanon saat melihat seringai jahil di wajah pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Ap—" Tidak ada kalimat yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Bagaimana dia tidak gugup, ciuman di lengan berarti nafsu atau gairah. Entah Kanon melakukannya karena iseng atau bagaimana, pikiran si Gemini adik memang kadang serumit labirrin.

Saga tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Aiolia. "Tidak perlu diambil pusing, Aiolia," katanya dengan lembut. Mau tak mau Aiolia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan Saga pun kembali ke tempat duduknya, dengan tangan memegang erat kerah pakaian yang dikenakan Kanon dan menggeretnya pergi.

Pandangan Aiolia tertumpu pada tiga sosok yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya—Deathmask, Aphrodite dan Shura. Menelan ludah saat melihat mereka, terutama sang Cancer dan Pisces yang memberinya tatapan usil.

Mereka bertiga lalu menarik Aiolia dan mengambil posisi masing-masing. Jelas sekali pria berdarah Yunani itu kebingungan. Tanpa disangka Shura mencium lehernya, Aphrodite mencium—ralat, menggigit telingannya dan Deathmask berlutut dengan satu lengan melingkar di kakinya dan ia mengecup pahanya.

Hasrat, rayuan dan kontrol. Itulah arti dari ciuman yang diberikan oleh Shura, Aphrodite dan Deathmask.

Sang penjaga kuil keempat tertawa keras melihat Aiolia yang mematung. Aphrodite tertawa geli, bahkan Shura pun ikut tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikan ciuman di sini—" Aphrodite angkat bicara, dengan sebelah mata dikedipkan dan jari telunjuknya menempel di bibirnya. Pernyataan pria berparas cantik satu itu malah memperparah keterkejutan Aiolia yang refleks menutupi bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Oke, oke. Minggir kalian bertiga." Milo dengan seenaknya mengusir mereka bertiga dan menuai protes dari Deathmask. Tidak menggubrik protes dari sang pemilik zirah berlambang kepiting itu, Milo maju bersama Camus dan masing-masing memegang tangan Aiolia.

"Aiolia, selamat ulang tahun," kata Camus dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah mencium ujung jari tangan si Singa.

"Kau bertambah tua, eh, Lia? Berapa usiamu sekarang? Limapuluh tahun?" Milo terkekeh pelan saat mengatakannya dan dia pun mengecup punggung tangan Aiolia. Rasa hormat dan kasih sayang adalah arti dari ciuman yang diberikan oleh Camus dan Milo untuk Aiolia.

Aiolia tertawa mendengar ucapan sang Kalajengking. Memukul bahu Milo dengan pelan setelah dua temannya itu melepasskan tangannya. "Usiaku belum setua itu! Tapi, terima kasih," ucapnya dengan nada riang, mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Dohko dan sang _Pope_—Shion lah yang selanjutnya maju. Dengan tangannya Dohko mengisyaratkan pada Aiolia untuk menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya—perbedaan tubuh mereka terlihat dengan jelas!—yang tentu saja membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Semoga semua permohonanmu dikabulkan, Aiolia!" Kalimat itu diucapkan oleh Dohko dengan nada suara yang ceria, satu tangannya mengacak-acak helaian coklat milik Aiolia. Setelah mengatakan itu, pria berdarah Cina itu mencium hidung sang Singa—menghargai, arti dari ciuman di hidung yang ia terima.

"Jadilah Saint yang bisa diandalkan. Teruslah berjuang untuk keadilan." Shion memegang tangan Aiolia, mengecup telapak tangannya—Harapan dan doa untuk Aiolia. "Ah, rasanya kata-kataku malah semakin membebanimu, Aiolia. Maaf," katanya kemudian.

Aiolia jadi salah tingkah. Bahkan dua orang tertua di Sanctuary pun memberinya hadiah ciuman seperti rekan-rekannya. "Tidak apa, _Pope_! Dan... terima kasih," katanya cepat-cepat.

Suara tawa yang lembut terdengar dari belakang Shion dan Dohko. Tahu siapa yang tertawa, mereka berdua pun menyingkir, mempersilakan seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang untuk maju. Ya, bahkan Athena pun ikut serta.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Aiolia. Terima kasih atas semua bantuan yang kau berikan padaku." Sang Dewi berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Aiolia, sama seperti Mu tadi.

Merasa terharu mendapat ucapan dari sang Dewi, Aiolia membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Terima kasih, Athena! Membantu dan melindungi anda sudah merupakan kewajiban bagi saya sebagai seorang _Saint_!" kata Aiolia dengan tegas.

Seperti halnya rekan-rekannya yang lain, Saori pun undur diri dan kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Aiolos adalah orang terakhir yang menghampirinya—karena Seiya dan kawan-kawannya tidak terlihat memegang kartu serupa yang dibawa oleh teman-temannya tadi.

Dengan cengiran lebar dan cerah Aiolos memeluk Aiolia dengan erat. Dilihatnya Aiolia dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala setelah melepas pelukannya dan ia tersenyum puas pada Aiolia. "Waktu berjalan cepat, ya. Kau yang dulu sekecil ini—" Aiolos memposisikan tangannya sebatas pahanya. "—sekarang tinggimu menyamaiku. Adik kecilku sudah tumbuh dewasa!" Aiolia tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Tak membuang waktu percuma, Aiolos mendaratkan kecupan di kening, hidung, pipi dan yang terakhir cukup membuat Aiolia syok untuk kesekian kalinya—sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir. Beberapa terdengar protes karena Aiolos memonopoli Aiolia.

Dengan cepat Aiolos berkata, "Yang terakhir bukan dalam artian romantis, oke. Aku mencintaimu sebagai adikku, keluargaku, seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Lagipula, Saga bisa-bisa mengamuk padaku nanti." Kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan dengan suara sepelan mungkin hingga hanya Aiolia yang yang bisa mendengarnya.

Sang Singa berusaha menahan tawanya, tidak sopan jika ia menertawakan kakaknya, bukan?

"Aku tahu, Kak. Terima kasih," katanya singkat dan giliran dialah yang memeluk Aiolos erat.

* * *

Shun kembali berdiri, pemuda berambut hijau itu memegang gelasnya yang berisi jus jeruk. "Karena pesta ini adalah hadiahku dan yang lainnya, jadi kami tidak ikut tadi. Sekarang, mari bersulang!" Gelasnya terangkat, begitu pula milik semua yang ada di situ.

"Bersulang!" kata mereka semua serempak.

Dan pesta pun kembali berlanjut hingga satu persatu dari mereka yang lebih muda kembali ke tempat masing-masing dan menyisakan mereka yang sudah dewasa. Berpesta hingga tengah malam dan bersenang-senang.

Dalam hati Aiolia berterima kasih dan bersyukur memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka. Mungkin Dewa sering bertindak tidak adil padanya, tapi teman-temannya ini bagaikan hadiah dari para Dewa untuknya—begitulah menurutnya.

**_8/16_**

**_Selamat ulang tahun, Leo Aiolia._**

* * *

A/N:

**Happy birthday, Leo Aiolia! :D  
**

Fic kedua di fandom Saint Seiya sekaligus _b'day fic_ untuk Aiolia. Fic yang diselesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari 6 jam. (Yay!) Karena itu mohon maaff kalau ada _plot hole_, kurang panjang atau semacamnya. #shot

Ya, fic ini berdasarkan salah satu mini-doujin dengan _pairing _AoKaga yang diterjemahkan oleh **Boroiheya** (bisa dicek di akun tumblr-nya). Saya ngambil bagian arti ciumannya aja, sih. Dan sekali lagi, maaf kalau ada artiannya yang salah. /orz

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. :)


End file.
